Desires to be a mother
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Spin-Off of Motherhood, focused on Lena Oxton on the idea of being a mother and parts never seen in the original fanfic. New Cover Image created on April 30, 2020 made by me.
1. The idea of being a mom

**_Hello everyone, here I bring you the Spin-Off of "Motherhood", the fanfic that I am most proud to have published. In this case, will focus on Tracer about the idea of being a mother. This fanfic will not be very long, it will only cover topics not seen in the original fanfic, this is located in chapters 3 and 4 of "Motherhood", enjoy it._**

* * *

Lena had called her girlfriend Emily to tell her about the idea she had about raising a baby, that's when she looked for Winston so she could send her to London and the scientific ape accepted and sent someone to take Lena To London The trip was very long, but they finally got to London, the jet left Lena and left for the base while she went straight to her apartment where she lived with Emily.

After being received by Emily, they both talked about the idea of raising a baby, of course, Emily was silent and that made Lena think that she did not accept the idea.

Emily: "Lena, you're still thinking about raising a baby"

Tracer: "Well yes, is that bad for you?"

Emily: "Of course not, I like the idea of being a mother. But you remember what happened a year ago"

Lena rolled her eyes after listening to what Emily said, thoughts she wanted to forget, but she couldn't.

**_-A year ago-_**

Lena and Emily had arrived at the apartment and Emily sat on the sofa while she sobbed, the reason for that was that she had been diagnosed with sterility, which meant that she could not have children, which made Emily split to pieces.

Tracer: "Love, don't cry anymore, I know that it can hurt you too much, but we have another option" –she said to calm her down.

Emily stopped sobbing and began to see Lena who gave her a warm smile.

Emily: "Which one?"

Tracer: "We can adopt a baby" –she said.

Emily thought about it for a few seconds and she nodded, which made Lena happy and she told her they would go to the adoption center in 2 days. After spending these 2 days, both women went immediately to the adoption center and went to the administrator to be able to give the adoption. Lena was more than excited to have a baby, but there was a big problem, they weren't classified enough to care for a baby because a baby couldn't live in a messy family.

Adoption Administrator: "I'm sorry, ladies, but you guys don't meet any of the requirements" –she said.

Tracer: "But, just because of that we can't adopt a baby?"

The woman nodded and she showed Lena and Emily some papers where the adoption rules were established, which made Lena's heart break, her idea of being a mother had gone to a hole and she felt she wanted to cry.

Emily: "We understand, thank you very much for that, ma'am" –she said.

Lena and Emily left the adoption center and immediately went to their apartment. Upon arrival, Lena began to cry after knowing that she could not be a mother, Emily comforted her and gave her a hug, but it didn't work at all because Lena was still broken with suffering.

Tracer: "I cannot believe that this is happening to us, is it that the world does not want us to form a family?" - she said while she continued crying.

Emily: "Lena, we could surely try another time" –she said.

Tracer: "Yes, of course, so that they will tell us the same thing" –she said annoyed.

It was like this when Lena went to her room and Emily stayed in the living room while she sighed slightly and went to the kitchen.

**_-End of the memory-_**

Lena started crying about it and she said she wanted to be a mother no matter what, Emily hugged her so she could comfort her.

Emily: "Lena, are you sure you carry that responsibility?" –She asked her raising an eyebrow.

Tracer: "Of course, I will give my all to give protection and love to my baby" –she said, ready to meet that challenge.

Hence, Emily told Lena about having a baby, she had to have sex with a man, which made Lena freeze a little because she didn't know any man interested in her, but she wasn't going to back down and was willing to get a baby.

Tracer: "I know, I will see how to have it. I just need to find someone who is willing to help me"

Emily: " Well ... it's good for me that you're the mother"

Tracer: "Thank you Emily" –she said, grabbing her hand –"And don't worry, when I have _our baby_, he'll love you too"

Emily: "Do you believe?" –she said imagining the idea of being a non-blood mother of Lena's baby.

Tracer: "Sure, you would be his mommy"

Emily: "His mommy, I think I like that" –she said with a smile.

Tracer: "Sure, the baby is not going to miss anything, we will give him all the love we can give him"

Emily: "That's good, but…" –he said while stopping to speak.

Tracer: "What's wrong, Emily?" –She asked her.

Emily: "I'm worried about the baby's future" –she said.

Tracer: "What?"

Emily: "Lena, you have thought that the baby could have discriminating insults" –she said.

It was at that moment when Lena realized it and began to think about something.

Tracer: "Don't worry about it, I will do my best so that my baby is not discriminated against"

Emily: "That's what I like about you, it always helps what you want" –she said with a smile.

Tracer: "Thank you, love" –she said.

Emily: "And how will you look for the man to help you create the baby?"

Tracer: "Well ... it has to be someone with a good heart, someone who really helps me create my baby" –she said.

Emily: "Well, that's true"

Tracer: "Well, I think it's time for us to sleep, tomorrow will be another day" –she said.

Emily: "You're right"

Both women went to the room so they could sleep and wait until tomorrow, Lena had the desire to find the ideal man so she can have her baby.

* * *

**_So far the chapter ends, the next one will be about Lena knowing her baby's father._**


	2. Meet the ideal man

**_Hello everyone, here I bring you the second chapter of this spin-off, as I said in the previous chapter, I would cover Lena's relationship with her son's father, in that case, Greg._**

* * *

The next day, Lena had gotten out of bed and breakfast with Emily and the redhead asked her to buy some supplies for lunch, Lena immediately went to the supermarket and went to different stores to buy. After that, she had finished buying things and something made her look in her eyes, she saw a woman carrying her newborn son making silly faces for him to laugh. Lena smiled when she saw the motherhood she was witnessing and she still had the idea of being a mother.

Tracer: "That woman must be very lucky to have her baby, I wish I wish I had mine" –she said to herself.

She clearly knew that a relationship with a man would be the key point for childbirth, but it would be somewhat complicated to look for a man. It was at that moment that she stumbled upon someone who was texting, causing her to drop the purchases she made.

Tracer: "Oh, excuse me luv. It was not me …" –she said picking up her purchases.

But she was surprised to see that the guy she tripped over helped her pick up all her things without asking and handed her everything. When she saw him, he was a little tall for her, as soon as her head reached his nose, his hair was brown and he wore a black jacket and dark blue pants.

Tracer (Mind): "Ohh ..." –that was all she thought.

"Excuse me, it was not my intention that you trip over me. Here you have your purchases" –he said, handing him his purchases.

Tracer: "Oh no. It was me who tripped over you" –she said, clarifying the situation.

"Don't worry, you're not to blame for anything" –he said giving her a smile.

Lena smiled shyly to see that she was a gentleman as he treated her, of course, she knew other men with good manners, however, the guy was somewhat different, he looked at her through her eyes and did not walk away for any second. It was so she decided to talk with him for a while.

Tracer: "Nice to meet you, my name is…

"Lena Oxton, better known as Tracer. I know, I've heard of you" –he said simply.

Tracer: "Oh well, I think you know me, luv, haha. What is your name?"

"My name is Greg Brown, nice to meet you" –he said, giving her a simple smile.

When talking to him, Lena felt calm and calm because of her personality, she thought he would be the perfect man to have her baby.

Greg: "Well, it was nice talking to you Lena. Take care of yourself" –he said, moving away from her.

Lena watched him and she thought of an idea that she could finally have the baby she loved so much.

Tracer: "He is, is the right person so I can have my baby" – she smiled at the idea as she left for her apartment.

After a walk, Lena arrived at the apartment and left shopping in the kitchen while she sat down and picked up her cell phone to search for Greg on the internet, Emily noticed that and went to Lena to know what was happening to her.

Emily: "Lena, is something wrong?" - she asked her.

Tracer: "No, nothing, luv, I have already bought everything you asked for" –she said without looking at her.

Emily did not make any demands and went to the kitchen to make some part of the meal while Lena continued with her cell phone, she searched for Greg on the internet and he did not have many photos, in fact, he only had a profile picture and his information It wasn't very extensive, but she was relieved when she realized he was single.

Tracer: "Well, now is the time to send a message" –she told herself.

After sending a message, she waited for him to respond and after about 2 minutes, Greg had replied, making Lena's heart pound and she continued talking, she had told him that tomorrow he could meet in a coffee shop and Greg accepted, something doubtful, but he accept. Of course, Lena didn't know what she was doing either, but she wanted to know him a little and know if he was the right man.

**-/-**

The next day, Lena and Greg met in the coffee shop and they both talked about each of them. Lena told Greg about her life, her relationship with Emily and being part of Overwatch, Greg nodded to everything Lena said and she expected something from him, but Lena was surprised after hearing little about him since, according to he was not very interesting to analyze, Lena understood and they continued talking.

Tracer: "So you say you work in an important company?" –she asked.

Greg: "Yes, I earn a good salary and with that I can keep up" –he said while he drank some of his coffee.

Tracer: "Well, and you haven't thought about starting a family?" –she asked.

Greg stopped to drink his coffee while thinking about what Lena had said.

Greg: "Well, the truth is, but now I am focused on my work. When I finish all my work, there I can think of a family" –he said.

Tracer: "Oh, ok" –she said as she took a sip of her coffee.

Greg: "You know, this meeting has been a very good idea of yours" –he said, putting his hand on the table.

Tracer: "Hehe, thank you love" – she said putting her hand on the table.

Hence, both hands could feel each other, but Greg realized it and slowly and nervously pulled out his hand while Lena noticed it, she thought that he was not accustomed to tactfully feeling a woman, so she let it pass.

Tracer: "Do you have something to do after that?" –she asked.

Greg: "No, I'm on my day off" –he said.

Tracer: "Ah well, in that case, do you want to go for a walk?"

Greg: "Uhm ... okay"

After the coffee, Lena and Greg went to another place to spend the day, Lena felt that Greg is the ideal man so she could have her baby and she decided to meet him even more. The moment she went to her apartment, she told Emily about Greg and the redhead agreed about him.

4 weeks passed after Lena and Greg met and many things happened, Lena continued with the idea of being a mother and Greg continued with her work, once Lena had stayed in London, she went to Greg's house and she was willing to have relationships with him. Of course, Greg didn't know what to think about it and Lena explained about his situation about the idea of having a baby.

Tracer: "I understand that I made you feel uncomfortable, it doesn't matter. Sorry for…"

Greg: "Wait ... I'll help you have your baby" –he said sighing.

Lena felt that her heart was beating so fast by saying that he would help her have her baby.

Tracer: "Oh Greg, you don't know how much I thank you"

Greg: "I guess ..." –he said.

After that, Lena and Greg had their love experience which they both enjoyed. After doing the act, both were covered in the sheet while they hugged and looked into each other's eyes.

Tracer: "Greg"

Greg: "What's up?"

Tracer: "Thank you" –she said.

Greg kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep and Lena snuggled into him while she also fell asleep.

* * *

**_So far the chapter ends, the next chapter will cover Lena's pregnancy._**


	3. The wish came true

**_Hello everyone, here I bring you the third part of the spin-off that covered Lena's pregnancy and Greg's reaction after the pregnancy._**

* * *

Tracer: "Did you bring what I asked?"

Mei: "Yes, here you are" –she said putting her hand in the bag.

For a few weeks ago, Lena had felt some nausea and vomiting on her part and that was only one thing, but first she wanted to check it and sent Mei to bring her a pregnancy test in case the rumor was true.

Tracer: "Well, I'll go to the bathroom" –she said leaving there.

Upon entering the bathroom, Mei sat on her bed waiting for her to leave the bathroom to find out if she was pregnant or not. It was 5 minutes since she had entered and Lena had not left, it was then that Mei went to her while leaning on the door.

Mei: "Lena, is everything okay?" –She asked.

Opening the door slightly, she saw Lena sobbing with her hands on her face, Mei supposed it had happened and became sad about it.

Mei: "Oh Lena, I'm so sorry" –she said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

However, when he saw his sobbing face, her expression was not of sadness, but of allergy.

Tracer: "Positive" –she said with joy.

Mei covered her mouth after hearing that, Lena was pregnant.

Mei: "Wow, Lena ... that is ..." –she said while trying to say something else.

Lena was crying happily sitting on her bed while watching the pregnancy test that indicated she was really pregnant, Mei was hugging her for knowing she would be a mother.

Mei: "Lena, I'm happy for you" –she said, hugging her.

Tracer: "Thank you Mei, you don't know how happy it makes me to be a mother" –she said wiping a tear.

Mei: "Good thing you're a mother. By the way, who is the father?" –she asked her.

Tracer: "The father's name is Greg, Emily knows that and she agrees to be the parent for my baby" –she said, clutching her stomach.

Mei: "You hear he is a good person"

Tracer: "Yes, it is. When I met him he behaved very well with me and that is what I liked most about him"

Mei: "Liked?"

Tracer: "Yes, now I'm bisexual because ..." –she said, blushing a little making Mei realize what she meant.

Mei: "I understand. Now, will you tell others?"

Tracer: "It seems fair to tell they that I am pregnant" –she said rising from her bed.

Both women left the room to tell others about Lena's pregnancy. The British was very happy that her dream came true and after telling everyone, she waited a few days to travel to London and tell Emily.

**-/-**

After a few days, Lena traveled to London and went to her apartment where she was received by Emily who knew nothing about it. After entering, Lena told her to sit down to tell her the good news.

Tracer: "Emily ... I'm pregnant!" –She said with joy.

The redhead covered her mouth after hearing that news and quickly hugged Lena with happiness after the news about the pregnancy.

Tracer: "Finally we can start a family" –she said as some tears came out of her.

Emily: "Yes, our wish will finally be fulfilled" –she said.

Both women stayed hugging for a few minutes until Emily realized something.

Emily: "Did you tell Greg about the pregnancy yet?" –She asked her.

After that, Lena rolled her eyes and stopped hugging Emily and thinking about it. She didn't know how he was going to react, well, despite her, he offered to help her have the baby, so she supposed he would take it well.

Tracer: "Well, not really, but I'll tell him right now" –she said as she took her cell phone and sent a text message to Greg.

Emily: "Oh, perfect. Do you want me to go with you to tell him?"

Tracer: "No, I prefer to tell him myself" –she said.

Emily: "Uhm, okay, I will respect your opinion" –she said with a smile.

Lena stared at her and something made her think of her, something Emily noticed in her.

Tracer: "Emily, don't you mind if I'm with Greg?" –She asked.

Emily: "Annoy me? Because what you say?"

Tracer: "Well, I had relationships with him and that didn't affect you at all" –she said.

Emily: "Lena, I know for the reason why you did it, both you and I want to start a family, I am sterile, but you are not. It doesn't bother me at all regarding the baby's father, after all, he helped us with something we have always wanted" –she said.

Lena stared at her and gave her a smile as she watched Greg's message indicating that he was delighted to talk to her.

Tracer: "Ok, the time has come" –she said to herself.

**-/-**

In a public park, Greg was sitting on a bench while waiting for Lena to arrive, who she had sent him a text message stating that she wanted to talk to him. Greg was waiting for her for a few minutes until he saw her running until she reached him.

Tracer: "Greg, I finally see you" –she said as she hugged him.

Greg hugged her back and they both looked at each other for a few seconds until Greg decided to speak.

Greg: "Well, Lena, why did you want to talk to me?" –he ask her.

Lena inhaled and exhaled so she could tell Greg about her pregnancy, she was a little nervous, but she had to tell him because he was the father of her baby.

Tracer: "Greg, I'm waiting for the baby you want, I'm pregnant" –she said with a smile on her face.

Greg opened his eyes after hearing that news and saw Lena's happiness in her eyes and he gave her a slight smile.

Greg: "Wow, that's great, Lena" –he told her.

Tracer: "I know, I'm very excited since I'm going to experience a new stage in my life, I'm going to be a mom" –she said, still having her smile.

At that moment, Greg already knew what was going to happen next, so he decided to take the place.

Greg: "Well, I'm glad for you, Lena, I did you the favor of your life"

Tracer: "Yes, I know, thanks for that" –she said.

Greg: "And that's why I won't bother you anymore"

Tracer: "Well, yes, but also ... wait, what did you say?" – she asked something confused.

Greg: "You already got the baby, therefore, I have nothing to do with your life, this would be the final goodbye" –he said as he turned to leave.

Lena rolled her eyes and she stopped him by grabbing him by the hand.

Tracer: "Wait Greg, what are you saying?" –she said.

Greg: "Well, you and your girlfriend are going to raise the baby, I have nothing to do because I can't belong in their lives" –he said to her.

Tracer: "Wait, are you telling me that I will never see you again just because you will not be part of us?" –she asked somewhat stunned.

Greg: "Exactly. Lena, be realistic, you just want the baby and I only help you get it" –he said to her.

Tracer: "Greg, listen to yourself, you are giving up your role as dad" –she said.

Greg: "Lena, both you and your girlfriend won't want to ..."

Tracer: "Greg… I am not that kind of woman, the reason why I want to be a mother is to be able to experience something new and when I met you, I felt that my opportunity had come. Emily is not against you, at all, she is grateful to you and as for me, I need you" –she said.

Greg: "Do you need me? How could I help you?"

Tracer: "Greg, tell me only one thing, would you stay calm knowing that the baby inside me wouldn't ask for you?" – she said.

It was at that moment that Greg remained in absolute silence.

Tracer: "Your conscience would reassure you if the baby asks me about you, do you want that for your child?"

Greg: "Well ... no, I don't want that" –he said as he sighed.

Tracer: "Well then, are you going to leave and forget everything we've done or are you going to help me with our son?"

Greg: "Our son?"

Tracer: "Yes, Greg, our son" –she said as she touched her stomach.

Greg stared at her for a few seconds and he under his gaze, Lena hugged him and he did the same with her, clarifying that he was going to help her with the baby.

Greg: "I'm sorry I said that, Lena" –he said regretfully.

Tracer: "Don't worry, I understand it" –she said.

Both were hugging for a few minutes until they left the park to take a walk, clarifying the conflict.

* * *

**_So far the chapter ends, the next chapter will cover Lena's pregnancy months to the point of Dean Oxton's birth._**


	4. The arrival of little Oxton

**March, 2075**

It was a great day for Lena Oxton, finally her dream came true and she was waiting for the months so that her baby could be with her. Of course, she couldn't fight the missions in the third month, so she had to stay at the base, just in case. She was in her second month of pregnancy and the weeks were very strange and common for her, mainly due to nausea and vomiting at night, but that was very normal for that.

Tracer: "Uff, I will have to endure this challenge, but it will be worth all this" –she said as she touched her stomach.

She met Angela who was reviewing some files she was analyzing, just like Lena, Angela was also three months pregnant and she was extremely happy to be a mom.

Tracer: "Hi Angela, how are you?" –she said to her.

Mercy: "Oh, hello Lena, and how have you been?" –she asked her.

Tracer: "Well, nauseous and very hungry, but I'm fine" –she said with a smile.

Mercy: "I'm glad to hear that" –she said, returning her smile to her.

Tracer: "Angela, you don't know how much I have expected I am, finally my dream of being a mother will be fulfilled" –she said while touching her stomach.

Mercy: "Yes, that's how women feel they will now be mom"

Tracer: "Sure, and that's why I'm excited about it" –she said.

Mercy: "I know, I also feel that emotion, but keep in mind that being a mother carries a great responsibility" –she said.

Tracer: "Don't worry, I already know that, Emily and I are willing to raise the baby" –she said.

Mercy: "I know, that's why the baby will carry the love you guys will give him" –she said.

Tracer: "Exact"

Mercy: "By the way, what happened to the dad?" –she asked.

Tracer: "Oh, you mean Greg? Well, he is going to help me with some things so that the baby is not missing anything"

Mercy: "It seems that the father is going to help you a lot" –she said.

Tracer: "Of course, thanks to him I had the opportunity to become a mother soon, besides, I'm already bisexual" –she said.

Mercy: "For him?"

Tracer: "Yes!"

Mercy: "Wow, I didn't expect that" –she said somewhat surprised.

Tracer: "I know, it's a big change for me, I thought men only noticed me for my body, but when I felt his body, the way he looked at me, I realized that this was nonsense" –she said.

Mercy: "Oh, well, do you want to go to the kitchen to eat something?"

Tracer: "Okay" –she said.

Both women went to the kitchen to eat something and also talk about some things, Lena knew that her stomach would grow as the months went by, but that only meant something to her and that was her next challenge.

* * *

**July, 2075**

Lena was going to the infirmary along with Emily to finally know the baby sex she expected, she had to wait those months to finally know the sex of her baby.

Upon lying on the couch, Angela who was 6 months pregnant and newly married to her husband Marco, checked Lena's stomach while watching the screen that could see her baby from there.

Mercy: "Are you ready to see your baby, Lena?" –She asked the excited woman.

Lena watched Emily who was excited to know the gender of the baby that her gaze was where the doctor gave her an approval.

Tracer: "Yes, I want to see it" –she said extremely excited.

Seeing her happiness, Angela made a few clicks to reveal the baby on the screen. Lena became very fond of seeing her baby from the screen making Emily do the same, it was the best thing that could have happened to the pilot.

Tracer: "It's so beautiful, look at his pretty face" –she said looking at her baby from the screen.

Emily: "Yes, it's very nice" –she said, taking a picture with Lena's cell phone.

Tracer: "Send the photo to Greg, Emily. He also have to know what his baby is like" –she said, looking at the redhead.

Emily smiled at Lena as she did what she had said, she met him at the third month of pregnancy and was happy with the type of person Lena had described.

Tracer: "What is my baby's gender, Angela?" –she asked her.

Angela smiled at him as he turned to confirm.

Mercy: "It's ... a boy" –she said confirming to her.

Both Lena and Emily were excited to know that the baby was a boy, Lena let loose a few tears of happiness knowing that she would be the best mother for her son and Emily, although she could not have children, she would be a great mother for Lena's baby.

Mercy: "Well, this is all for now" –she said finishing the check.

Lena got up from the stretcher by lowering her shirt even with the tears that slowly fell on her cheeks that she cleaned, Now that she knew her baby's gender, she had to buy everything she needed for when he was born in a few months.

Tracer: "I'm very happy to know what a boy is about" –she said looking at Emily.

Emily: "We are going to take care of him with all our love" –she said hugging her.

Lena nodded and hugged Emily while Angela simply watched them with a smile, hence Lena's cell phone rang and Emily noted that these were some messages Greg had sent.

Tracer: "What's up?" –she asked her girlfriend.

Emily: "It's Greg, look what he command" –she said as she showed her the cell phone.

Lena looked at the messages Greg had sent and he had put smiles of happiness with tears, implying that he had made his day and Lena smiled at that.

Tracer: "It seems he got so excited" –she told Emily.

Emily: "Yes, I know" –she said.

Both women looked at each other and Lena touched her stomach, today was the best day of her life and she was even more excited for her baby to arrive soon.

Tracer: "I think the delivery will not be very painful as I am thinking"

* * *

**November, 2075**

Tracer (Mind): "I withdraw what has been said, this is going to hurt!" –she shouted.

The big day had arrived, Lena's baby was about to be born and Angela took her to the infirmary to proceed with the delivery. Lena was having a slight smile still breathing knowing she was going to be a mother. She was happy inside and she already wanted to hold him and hug him. Mercy took Lena's phone to call Emily telling her that Lena was about to give birth, however, she could not come because she was very busy and was feeling bad about not going.

Mercy: "Emily told me she can't go, but she also told me she was going to tell Greg" –she told Lena.

Tracer: "Too bad, but ... can you with the baby?" –She said trying not to scream.

Moira: "You have to calm down, I don't think the baby wants to leave very ..."

Tracer: "Hey, my son wants to get out of my belly!" –she yelled at her.

Moira froze about it and Angela put the right posture so she could give birth well.

Angela: "Lena, how are you feeling?" –she asked her.

Tracer: "A little nervous, but if it's about having my baby then I'm happy" –she said with a slight smile.

Mercy: "Glad to hear that"

Junkrat: "Hey, everything ready for you to give birth"

Moira and Angela were preparing to start childbirth by making Lena scared because she doubted if she could do the birth well.

Mercy: "Lena, you have to be strong, for your baby" –she said, motivating her.

Tracer: "Ok, I will. For my baby" –she said confidently.

Junkrat: "Ok, I'm ready"

Angela: "Let's do this" –she said.

From there, Lena began to push while shouting to get the baby out, Junkrat looked at the baby's head and this time he did not dislike him because he had already seen the births of women who had already given birth and those were Angela, Sombra and Faheera.

Moira: "Come on Oxton, push even more" –she said to her.

Lena was screaming as she pushed further. She was feeling pain inside doing that, but she didn't care about the pain, but for the safety of her son. She keep pushing further until she scream even louder.

Junkrat: "He's coming, he's coming!"

Lena let out her last scream while she caught her breath and what she heard next would be what would completely change her life, she heard the crying of her baby that was finally born. Her heart was pounding when she heard and the tears wanted to come out of her eyes.

Mercy: "He's a very beautiful boy" –she said while holding him.

She along with Moira was cleaning and covering him in a blanket to deliver to Lena who was still exhausted after childbirth, she turned to observe Angela who was holding her son.

Mercy: "Take Lena, he wants to be with you" –she said, giving her the baby.

Lena held her son while she watched him cry, she was covering her mouth trying not to release her tears and calmed down a bit to calm her son.

Tracer: "Shh ... calm down my baby, mom has you in her arms" –she said with a tender voice.

The baby calmed down a little when she heard her mother's voice and Lena felt that her tears were coming out, she felt motherhood in herself while stroking her baby a little.

Tracer: "This… is the best thing that has happened to me in my life, it is a very nice boy. I can't with this emotion that I have that… I can finally be a mother" –she said sobbing a little.

Angela smiled to see how Lena tenderly held her son, the British tenderly watched her baby who was calm and she kissed him on the forehead.

Tracer: " Don't worry, my love, I will do my best to give you a better life" –she whispered to her baby.

* * *

**_So far the chapter ends, the next chapter will be the last one, the chapter will be very long, so wait patiently. Another thing, thank you very much to the people who read this spin-off._**


	5. My baby

It was all over, the wait was over, Lena was lying on her bed while she saw her newborn son curled up in bed. It had been 2 weeks since she had given birth and having her son was the most wonderful thing that could have happened to her. Lena looked tenderly at her son who was still sleeping and she carefully stroked his cheek while she heard a small moan from the baby.

Tracer: "He is the most beautiful thing that could have happened to me" –she said as she watched her son.

At that moment, Lena's cell phone began to ring, but with a vibrator due to the baby and she answered quickly to find out who it was, her girlfriend Emily.

Tracer: "Emily, what's going on?" –she asked her.

Emily: "**_Lena, I just saw Dean's photos, he's so cute and pretty_**"

Tracer: "I know, he is a little angel, I melt of tenderness just by looking at him" –she said as she watched her baby.

Emily: "**_Hey, do you think I could go to the base to see him myself?_**"

Tracer: "Of course, Dean would love to see his mommy" –she said with a smile.

Emily: "**_Great, when could I?_**" –She asked.

Tracer: "Uhm ... maybe the day after tomorrow, what do you think?"

Emily: "**_Okay, the day after tomorrow I'll wait to meet Dean_**"

Tracer: "Ok, love, see you" –she said as she hung up the call.

Lena watched her son who was still asleep and she smiled to herself as she lay on her bed and tried to clear her mind.

Tracer: "Only 2 weeks passed and Dean hasn't cried too much at night, I don't think tonight is different"

**_-Night-_**

"**Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**" –a cry of a baby was heard.

Tracer: "Or maybe yes" –she said to herself with almost red eyes.

Lena got out of bed while going to Dean's crib and she began to load him and try to reassure him, the Briton was totally tired and she sat on the bed while still listening to her son's cries.

Tracer: "My love, my love, stop crying, mom has to rest" – she said while trying to calm him down.

The baby was still crying and Lena managed to listen a little to the other cries of the babies of the new moms and Lena had an idea.

Tracer: "I have it. With that song I can make Dean stop crying" –she told herself.

She put the baby in a proper position and the British began to sing a lullaby that she had learned a few months before Dean was born. The song was very soft and Lena went out of her way to make Dean stop crying, which he was achieving. Lena kept singing until she heard that Dean's cries were diminishing to the point of falling asleep.

Tracer: "Finally, my baby fell asleep" –she said.

She gave her baby a good night kiss while she put him in his crib to let him sleep. The British yawned and returned to her bed to finally be able to sleep peacefully.

**_-2 days later-_**

It had been these days and Emily had arrived at the Overwatch base to see Lena and her baby. Lena was in her room with her son who was holding him in her arms and Emily had brought clothes for each day and when she looked at the baby her heart shuddered with tenderness at the sight of him.

Tracer: "He's very beautiful" –she said watching him who appeared to be asleep.

Emily: "Yes, it is. He's a very cute baby" –she said looking at him.

Tracer: "He is a love when he sleeps" –she said putting her finger to caress him.

Lena watched her girlfriend look at the baby and she smiled at him making her look at her.

Tracer: "Emily, do you want to hold him?" –she asked her.

Emily: "Yes! –she shouted realizing her high tone of voice –"I mean, of course" –she said with a shy smile.

Lena smiled at her and gave her son to Emily who held him carefully, Emily watched the baby's face and put her finger to caress his cheek making the baby feel it. Both women smiled until they heard Dean's cry because he was not being supported by his mother, Emily tried to calm him down without any achievement.

Tracer: "My love, why are you crying?" –she said reassuring him so he wouldn't keep crying –"You don't have to cry, your mommy is holding you"

The baby calmed down a little when he felt his mother's hand and Emily began to caress him once more and received no crying, indicating that the baby had calmed down a bit.

Tracer (Mind): "Surely he is only used to me snuggling him, but eventually he will see Emily as his mother" –she said to herself.

Lena looked at Emily who was doing her best to keep Dean from crying again.

Tracer: "The baby will take time to care for you" –she told her girlfriend.

Emily: "But, he won't be ashamed of me when he grows up" –she told Lena causing her to reflect a little.

Tracer: "I'm not sure, but if we take care of him with our love, I'm sure he won't be ashamed to have 2 moms" –she told her.

Emily: "Don't be too sure about that, Lena. Society sometimes does not change the way people see"

Tracer: "I know that, that's why I'm afraid that Dean will be discriminated against because of that" –she said as she looked at her baby.

Emily: "Don't worry, he will be safe with us. And speaking of this, we have to move to another place because Dean was born and we don't have another room"

Lena rolled her eyes when she mentioned that and she was getting a little nervous about it.

Tracer: "But how are we going to raise the money to ...?"

Emily: "Fortunately, I talked to Greg and together we have come together to buy a house for us" –she said, taking her by surprise to Lena.

Tracer: "What did Greg do?" –she said completely confused upon receiving the news –"And how did you know Greg's number?" –she said raising an eyebrow.

All Emily answered was a whistle making Lena suspicious about it and thinking about what had happened to Emily in London along with Greg.

Tracer: "Emily, I would like to know what you did?" –She said with her arms crossed.

Emily: "Well ... that's what happened"

**_-Flashback-_**

Emily was sitting on the sofa while searching the internet for Greg whom she had met thanks to Lena. It was Lena's third month of pregnancy and the redhead was thinking about the future they would have when the baby was born and she came up with the idea of finding Lena's baby's father on the internet.

Emily: "Finally, I could know where he works, it is a relief to put it in his profile, but it would be very difficult to locate him" –she said to herself.

Emily started looking for the job where Greg worked and she immediately left the apartment to find Greg and get to know him a little, just as Lena did with him. After a few minutes of waiting, the redhead waited in a large building and she watched Greg who had left his job to return home.

Emily: "Ok, there he is" –she said to herself as she headed towards him.

Greg was walking calmly until he heard a familiar voice for him.

Emily: "Hi Greg" –she said.

Greg turned his gaze to observe Lena's girlfriend who gave him a smile.

Greg: "Oh, hello Emily, I didn't expect to see you here" –he said.

Emily: "Yes. Listen, it seems to you that we go out a little, to get to know each other much better, our first meeting was not as it should because Lena only introduced me to you" –she said.

Greg was surprised at that and clearly didn't know what to say, but he didn't want to be rude to her and he had to accept.

Greg: "Okay, let's go wherever you want" –he said with a smile.

Emily (Mind): "Lena was right, he does know how to be a gentleman with the girls" –she told herself.

Emily and Greg went to the mall and talked about some specific issues and also some hobbies they had. After a good talk, Emily got to the point.

Emily: "Greg, I wanted to tell you that if you could help us for a new department"

Greg: "A new department?" –he ask something confused.

Emily: "Yes, what happens is that when the baby is born, we will not have any space to put it, so ask me if you could help us a little with the money, just so that the baby can be born and grow up happy"

Greg kept thinking for a few seconds and he let out a sigh as he watched Emily.

Greg: "Okay, I'll help you and Lena for their new home" –he said.

Emily: "Oh, thanks Greg. I am grateful that you help us in the new… just a moment, did you say home?"

Greg: "Yes, house house, my son needs to have his own house and so do you guys" –he said.

Emily: "But, a house would cost too much money" –she said.

Greg: "Don't worry, my job pays me very well, and I have some money to buy a house" –he said.

Emily: "Since when do you have that money saved?"

Greg: "3 years, now I think I'll use it to buy the house" –he said.

Emily: "Greg, I'm going to contribute too, I don't want you to spend all your money just for the house"

Greg: "The house my son needs and I want him to live and grow happy" –he said with a smile.

Emily smiled back and she continued talking with Greg about some things.

**_-End of Flashback-_**

Emily: "And that's how it happened. Greg will really do his best as long as Dean doesn't lack anything" –she told Lena.

Lena was totally surprised with everything Emily had said to her, Greg made a huge effort as long as the baby could live in peace.

Tracer: "I can't believe what Greg is doing for us and the baby, I will have to pay him for all this"

Emily: "Well, you've already paid him"

Tracer: "Eh? Of what thing?"

Emily: "Dean. Greg is more than satisfied with his baby, he is all his price" –she said.

Lena smiled at that and she watched Dean who was still asleep in Emily's arms.

Tracer: "Well, at least everything is going very well for us" –she said to Emily.

Emily: "Of course" –she said.

Both women watched Dean who was still asleep and Lena thought in the future that she would now have a great responsibility.

Tracer: "I, Lena Oxton, will give my all as long as the world is safe and also take care of a new mission, be a mother" –she said as she carried her baby.

The baby watched his mother who was giving him a tender look and Lena kissed him on the forehead as she began to hug him.

Tracer: "You are the best thing that ever happened to me"

**_-5 years later-_**

And so it was during these years. The hooded men, who were really Talon, had been defeated and peace had come to the world and new moms began to give their lives with their children. Lena and Emily were sitting on the sofa while listening to some shouts from Dean who was playing with his toys.

Emily: "It seems that all the energy he has inherited from you" –she told Lena.

Tracer: "It may be, Dean is more energetic than me, and I like that about him, seeing him happy" –she said.

Dean Oxton, who was now 5 years old, threw himself straight to the couch where his moms caught him and started hugging him.

Tracer: "Oh Dean, you always with your jumping surprises" –she said playfully to her son.

Dean: "I know, I just wanted to tell you guys one thing"

Emily: "And what thing?"

Dean: "I love you many, moms"

Lena and Emily smiled tenderly at Dean's words.

Tracer: "And we too, Dean, we too" –she said.

Hence, both women kissed Dean's cheeks while the latter only laughed at that. Lena hugged her son and closed her eyes, thanking life for giving her an opportunity she always wanted and that now came true.

Tracer: "My wish came true, my desire to be a mother" – she said to herself.

**-End-**

* * *

**_So far this spin-off ends, many thanks to the people who read and the followers._**


End file.
